0
by fehne
Summary: Risen from the shadows. Forbidden from others. He is Number 000. A victim of pure insanity.
1. I

0

Three words describe my past; Hatred, vengeance, and lonely. I have always been this way, for as long as I can remember anyway. Being accursed on a deserted planet, left to die, and to rot like the corpses, you would think that it was inevitable for me to shrivel. But I escaped, a promise to kill whoever did this to me, and to leave the place I had called home. I have no name, no past, no hope, and probably no future.

It is raining now in the city. My cloak is soaking wet, and my hair dangles in front of my eyes barely blocking my view of the empty streets. All is quiet except for the pattering of the shower against the gravel, and the once in a while vehicle crossing by. I push the hair out of my eyes, and watch the water continuously fall, and an empty feeling rises from inside of me. It was only a week since I had escaped Farule; I was the only living being on that planet, and I had enjoyed it. Soaked in the atmosphere, but I had been dying slowly, so I had to escape.

'Only to come to this…'

I stated crossly, words drawing in a slight whisper. It was a Sunday, a cold February, an every tired soul laid inside of their shelters. Opposite of myself. All I could do was to continue my walk across the street, head hanging low and hands drawn next to my hips. Whence, all of a sudden, a slight cry arose from behind me, growing louder every millisecond. I paused, and turned around to a half to see a crippled body, legs buckled and arms folded over each other, and a dark blue cloak covered the back and head. I glanced around, looking for a possible passerby to see this occurrence. No one. Heaving a sigh, I approached the body, kneeling down on one knee. The cry stopped abruptly, it could tell I was near, and turned to face me. It was a teenage girl, clammy gray skin with blood running down from her temple, and dim maroon hair dangled slightly over the cheek. The matching eyes were filled with misery and pain, and the mouth twisted into frown.

"I…I…" She gasped, eyes closing, and head falling back. Quickly, I grabbed the back of her bloody head, resting it on my palm.

'Quiet…you are growing unconscious…' I ordered, a little pity for the teenager. Her hand reached out shaking, and clamped around my neck with a fast reflex.

"...run…for…your…life…" She spoke in a hoarse voice, trembling slightly with a cold breath escaping her blue lips. Following this, a large, bulky stone creature stood above me, apparently coming from above. Its eyes were an evil red slit, and a roar that pierced through the air, screeching to the high heavens. I hoisted the girl over my shoulder, blood flying everywhere as the villain struck. The giant concrete fist pounded the ground, vibrating everything around it. I turned my back, and ran for the opposite side of the road, where a Blista compound parked. Ignoring the security sticker on the window, I punched the glass, shattering the fake piece of excrement, my hand ached slightly, but I did not care. Climbing in, I noticed the vile stone giant coming near from the rear view window,

'Akla, wtaeh!' I yelled, a loud hum following from the beat up car. I rested the girl on the front seat, head drooping to the side, she was still breathing heavily despite not being conscious. I pounded the accelerator forward, and pushed the petal down with all my might. The car screeched slightly, rocketed forward, rain still blocking our view, it began to clear, me turning the windshields on. The beast was far behind us, but strangely, he stood still, arms hunched to the ground. With a defiant roar, I found out what he was doing. He was only 15 feet away from us, now high into the air, gaining in with each second. Then a crushing sound erupted, sending the front side flying upwards, and metal pieces along with flames parading the air. I quickly thrust the wheel to the left, trying to balance into place, whilst glancing over my head to see giant feet heaving off. Not too much damage was done, except that footprints decorated the back seat. My head jerked slightly, and my eyes darkened, focusing on my prey only a few yards away.

'May god have mercy on your soul...' I utter, and upon my command, the car accelerates faster. Only a few feet away, I grab the girls' waist, and leap out of the gaping door window, flying onto the ground, the car still careening for the villain. Throwing the cape around my body and hers, an explosion rockets the atmosphere, fire leaping into an awesome light. The vile creature is no more.

"Unnh..." I hear from under my cape, throwing it aside, I see the girls' eyes. She looks upon me wearily, her lips trembling, "...who..." she can only say as she drops into another deep sleep. Sighing, I rise, the teenager lying a bliss.

'Quaewasn' I chant soundly. Following my words, her once terrible wounds disappeared with a small whirl at each one. 'Farewell...' I say, and turn, rain still making its pattering song. Perhaps I wouldn't ever see her face again, but I do not care. She is well. She is safe. Unlike I.

o

"Raven?"

"Is she…unharmed?"

"Strangely, yea…I don't see a scratch or even a bruise on her…"

"Maybe she healed 'em?"

"Doubt it, it looks like she has been out for a while…"

"Shht! She's comin' through!'

I opened my eyes to see my teammates looking over me; Kori, Garfield, Victor, and Tim. Otherwise known as the Teen Titans, and I am a part of them.

"Wha—what happened?" I asked, voice groggy,

"You were blacked out Rae, found in the middle o' the street…" Cyborg stated, punching in numbers into his wrist. Robin glanced over at Starfire in the midst of all this, a contorted expression on his mask. I sat up, back aching, and head throbbing slightly. Examining my hands, freshly clean, I was puzzled.

"How did I heal? I was practically swimming in blood before…" Beast Boy shrugged, a small bandage on his head.

"Dunno, you 'are' the only one who has the ability to heal others…" Robin rose from his sitting position,

"We should leave her alone team…c'mon…" He said, "We need rest anyway," Starfire agreed with a long yawn, and Beast Boy followed with a slight stretch.

"'Night Rae…" Cyborg groaned, itching his head with bags under his robotic eyes, leaving with the rest. I nodded, throwing my hood off. My hair dangled in front of my eyes, and all went deathly quiet. Looking around my room, I saw everything was the same since I had left for the battle before. I still remembered his face, silver, long hair dangling down as he held my head, his fierce face and dark shadows under his black pupil eyes. I didn't know his name, or where he came from, all I knew was that he was around 18 years old, and he had saved me. It was still raining as I glanced outside of the bedroom sill, but it seemed to thin out after a few minutes watching. My shoulders drooped, I still wished to know the savior, but for all I knew, he was probably far off now, lost in the unending sea of crowds in the metropolis. And as I laid down for sleep, I still remembered the words he spoke to me before;

'Quiet…you are growing unconscious…'

And then darkness.

o

The rain is dying out now, and people begin to peek out of the windows and doors of their houses and buildings. I am high above all, kneeling in the cement ledge and hands folded drumming slightly. All is calm, and the girl as departed, with the rest of her teammates. I didn't see them, I only knew, for they had sped off in a bright blue car that had silver streaks on the side. As I watched with contentment, a lone truck skids across the landscape, some dollar bills flying out.

'Tien deiz' I murmured, a frown formed at my lips. Without a moment to spare, the vans front side suddenly crunched, metal forming into a dislodged ball and sparks flying everywhere. Growing darkness now comes, and the streetlights penetrate the corners. Alone, finally, I walk off into the shadows that welcome one of their own.

o


	2. II

0

It is the dawning of a new morning, and I feel like crap. And I should, lying on a concrete floor, huddled in front of a peeling painted wall and shivers crawling up my back with my awakening. It is fairly early with the sunrises' rays peeking in through the broken window. In a abandoned building, I was mostly expecting a quiet street, yet a gun bullet ripped the sound barrier, a loud echo crying out all around. Of course, I had to see what had happened. I leaped out of the window a slight glass prick against my skin, and my rugged spell book still inside of the room. It was only a split second before I landed on the street, now an isolated horror land. Two figures stood in the middle of the scene, one holding a caliber pistol, jet black dirty hair that was spiked into a greasy mess, having black clothing on and a twisted, cunning grin. And the other was dead, a once police officer had a bright opaque uniform on splashed with a dark crimson red, and three bullet holes around his chest, his mouth hanging in a gaped, hollow mess. The insomnia villain continued to shoot everything in his wake, trashcans, lampposts and parked vehicles sounding their beeping alarm. Wordless, I reached for my small katana, holding a sharp knife, and grabbed its handle. The thug noticed. Grunting loudly, he pulled the trigger thence holding it in, producing more bullets to fly out. Still holding my weapon, I leaped out of the way to the left, transfixed on the guns' position. I already knew I was going to be hit, one piece ripping through my shoulder all the way, and some blood splurging out.

'god..' I cursed slightly, almost giving in to collapse. Throwing the knife with my right hand, reaching out for the gravel with the left, the man didn't expect what would happen next. The knife sank into his knee, causing him to throw his head back, yelling to the skies as he let go of his prey. After he had fell to the ground still in anguish, I rose to my feet, the wound no matter to me. Drawing in a sigh, I approached the crippled thug.

"…god…forsaken…" He groaned miserably, giving me a hideous look. Despite the scowl, I grabbed him by the shoulder and hoisted him upwards.

"…unh…put me down…" I didn't. Close to asking a question, I was abruptly interrupted by a metal bo-staff coming down hard on my arm. I let go of the shirt, jerking backwards from the blow. Rubbing the spot, I looked to where the staff had come from, to see a group of five teenagers like my own; one was the attacker, a tall boy with eyes hidden by a mask, a brilliant red chest plate with a green leotard and a golden utility belt that held it up. A cape matching flashed in the wind next to another male. A half cyborg and other humanoid stood in a bulky posture, a cannon aimed at me. Next to him was a scrawny, green fellow with a purple-black jumpsuit and messy light hair. Two girls were levitating in the air, one a peach-skinned alien with bright orange hair and a cut-off pair of violet clothing. Lastly was the other girl, a hidden one with gray skin and a dark blue tint cape, strangely resembling the one from yesterday. The apparent leader pointed a gloved finger at me as he spoke,

"Hands off the villain, he's ours…" His white eyes turning into an annoyed slit with the other three matching this description, that is, excluding the one that I almost knew.

"Wait! Johnny's getting' away!" The android shouted, now looking past me. Taking my chance, I ran after him, following into the alley. Another cry was heard, and next all I heard was the pounding footsteps of my bounty hunters. The villain was already about a few yards ahead, but thanks to the knife still lodged in, he was weak in running. Near his back, I grabbed him by the shirt, and shoved the body into the brick wall.

"Ahh!" He yelled out in pain, but I still didn't hesitate as I kept on driving his neck into a trash bin. A sudden rush of black energy broke in-between, burning my hands.

'They are still there.' I stated dryly, resisting the urge to fall. The crook was out now, but obviously being chased by the four. Running in another direction, I didn't pause with another shower of black rubbish piling around me. The last one pursued recklessly, I planned to lose her. I dived head first into a broken window, looking for the stairs up. Finding the first one, I started sprinting; she was practically on my heels now.

"Stop, now!" She called, but I ignored her, nearing the door out.

'short building…' I noted, now outside on the roof. The only way out was down. Dodging her attempted attacks, I reached the end. At the edge, I made my decision. Closing my eyes, I brought my hands down, breathing out shortly. Everything around me was now only a blur, and I heard nothing. I jumped, expecting to fall a short yardage down, planning to disappear whence halfway.

"Wait!" Came the shrill cry again, following this, a hand grabbed mine, desperately trying to keep me from my escape.

'Tsahn…' I chanted, allowing my feet to plant onto the brick wall, then utterly baffling the girl. Looking over at her, I could see her transfixed gaze, staring mostly at my feet with a face that read 'How the hell did you do that?'. I sighed, letting go of her grasp,

'Why are you following me?' Came the echoed voice. She stopped her bewilderment to answer,

"Di-didn't you kill the officer? And almost to Johnny Rancid?"

'No, of course not. The buffoon got to the officer first, I only stopped 'Rancid' before he could blow off the entire metropolis.'

"Hm. Well, your powers are very...interesting"

'Likewise…' I replied, walking up the horizon to her. She backed away, letting me step back onto the roof,

"What is with—"

'—my voice? Lost it. I only have a voice in penetrating from my mind. Surely you could have realized that earlier?'

'Well heck you didn't even try to explain yourself back there…" Stopping at the last word, she blushed from embarrassment, cleared her throat, and stuck out her hand.

"Raven…"

" Number 000…" I answer, shaking her outstretched palm.

o

_000?… _

"000?" I asked, repeating what my mind exclaimed.

'Yes…I do not really have a name…'

_He has to be lying…_

"Why not? Everyone has a name…"

'Not me.' He answers flatly. I could sense he seemed a tad annoyed as he turned away.

'Anyway…I am leaving…if you don't need to arrest me.'

"I…well…" I pursed my lips, I already recognized him, so I only tried to stall his departure, "…I wanted to ask you something…" He didn't answer, only continued to look at me with his black pupils. "Follow." I say, leading him down the stairs.

A few minutes later, we were both back where the chase started; Starfire and Beast Boy shared deep breaths of air, Cyborg held an unconscious Rancid by the neck, and Robin was seeming to be recollecting the evidence from a passerby, when he noticed our return.

"Raven? You okay?" The leader asked, motioning the witness to leave.

"…fine…" I responded in my usual icy tone. Cyborg stepped forward, eying 000 suspiciously.

"He isn't with Rancid then?" He guessed. I nodded a 'no' and the android went back to Kori and Garfield.

"Tim…I think he should join…" I offered, nudging 000.

"I don't know, he would have to be asked certain questions back at the tower…" Tim Drake said, starting to tell the others to head for the T-car.

'I'll walk…' 000 stated quietly, his fierce face drawn down. 'I can see the 'T' from here…'

I watched him take each step down and over the roads,

_He sure isn't normal… _I thought, climbing into the car.

o


End file.
